Prank Calls
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Having been banned from Trick-or-treating, Sari is bored out of her mind and decides to pass some time by prank-calling her friends. Co-written with Tehmarishal


**This fic was actually inspired by a crazy picture of Sari on Deviantart and a Skype Conversation. **

Prank Calls

Sari was bored. Bored, bored bored.

It was Halloween but she couldn't go out anymore. Ever since her upgrade trick or treating had been banned for her. When she asked why, Professor Sumdac told her she was too grown up for it now and people would feel uncomfortable handing out candy to a girl who had been eight years old the year before.

"But you can help me hand out candy if you want," he added.

She turned him down, replying that handing out candy wasn't as fun as getting it yourself.

So she sat in her room, bored to death.

_Man I wish Bumblebee and the others weren't acting like party poopers. _The Autobots had decided to stay inside for the night and even though Sari wanted to hang out with them, they'd refused saying she should spend more time with her father. _But I'm not! He's handing out candy and I'm sitting in my room bored to death because I can't go out and they won't hang out with me!_

She folded her arms and stewed. "Mean old jerks," she grumbled. "I should teach them a lesson." She pounded her fist on the bedspread. "And Bee said he'd call me! Well it's after eight and still no calls!"

She glanced over at the phone. _Someone needs to teach those jerks a lesson. _

That's when she got the idea.

Grinning like a nut she reached over and grabbed her cell phone off the night stand.

Flipping it open she began to press random buttons, inserting the codes that would let her contact different frequencies, namely five inconsiderate Autobots commlinks.

"Oh this is going to be so fun," she chuckled to herself. She sat down on the edge of her bed and thought for a moment. She had to come up with something good to tell each of them, something that would really get them going.

And she would start with a certain yellow bot who was supposed to be her best friend, who hadn't bothered to call her at all.

"I'll call you, Bumblebee," she said under her breath, grinning wickedly. "And you'll be sorry you didn't call me!" She giggled a little, then cleared her throat. She had to sound serious and use a different voice when she talked on the phone, so she wouldn't give herself away.

_Hmm, what was that bot's name again? _She thought, trying to remember the name of the bot who came after Bumblebee not long ago. "Oh yeah, Wasp." She grinned evilly, then dialed Bumblebee's frequency.

* * *

Bumblebee was sitting in the living room, watching a horror flick on television when the clicking of his commlink startled him. He jumped ten feet before he realized what it was.

He rested his fingers on his head and activated the frequency. "Hello?" he said.

"Autobot Bumblebee?" a low male sounding voice replied.

"Yes." he said.

"This is Waspinator," the voice replied.

"Wasp!?" the Autobot exclaimed, sounding surprised to hear from the crazy former Autobot. "How did you get this frequency?"

"That is not important," the voice on the other end responded. "What is important is that I have returned to Detroit and I will have my revenge. I am coming to get you, Bumblebee and when I do I will humiliate you in front of everyone by making you do the chicken dance!"

While the voice on the other end was talking Bumblebee had started to freak out. He'd nearly had a nervous break down and then the voice mentioned something about poultry.

"The what!?" he said, sounding surprised.

The voice on the other end started cackling then all he heard was static.

* * *

Back in Sari's room the girl was dong her best to hold in her snickers. She'd felt Bumblebee's fear on the other end and found a sick pleasure in what she was doing to her best friend. She would have kept it up but then she'd mentioned the chicken dance and she'd nearly lost it. She had to hang up before she gave herself away.

Once she was sure the connection was broken, she dropped her phone on her bed and went quietly hysterical. "Oh Bumblebee, you big scaredy-bot!" she gasped out between bursts of laughter. This was just as priceless as the time when she played a prank on him at the slumber party, when she had a large mechanical arm pick him up off the floor after she told a spooky story.

Finally she managed to regain her composure. She then breathed deeply in and out as she sat up on her bed, grabbing her cell phone and flipping it open. While she waited to recover her breath, she would try and think up something good to tell her next target.

* * *

Back at the base Bulkhead walked into the living area to find Bumblebee acted strangely. The little yellow Autobot kept stacking crates on top of each other and peeking out the windows. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Bee jumped at the sound of his friend's voice and turned to face him. "Bulkhead!"

"I'm afraid there won't be anymore kids coming tonight." the large green robot told him. "It's getting late."

"I wasn't looking for trick or treaters!" Bumblebee informed him.

"Then what were you doing?"

"I'm looking for Wasp!" he replied.

"Wasp?" Bulkhead said sounding surprised. "Didn't he blow up?"

"No!" Bee exclaimed, flapping his arms around as he explained. "He's alive! He's after me! He wants to embarrass me by making me do something called the chicken dance!"

The green robot stared at him. "Chicken dance?" he said. "What in the All Spark is that?"

"I don't know," the yellow bot replied. "But he's going to make me do it!"

"Who told you?"

"He did!"

"Huh?"

"He contacted me!" Bumblebee replied. "He told me what he was going to do to me!"

Bee dashed away from the windows and toward the exit. "I can't let him get me! I'm going to barricade the doors!"

Then, before Bulkhead could stop him the smaller robot vanished down the hall. The green robot stared the way he'd gone then shook his head. _He's crazy. It must be the season. It's getting to him. _

Bulkhead sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The horror film _Scream_was playing. It was just getting to the part where the killer broke into the girls house when Bulkhead's commlink suddenly started making noises.

Since he was getting into the movie and leaning forward in suspense the sudden noise made him jump. He landed hard on the sofa which broke under his weight.

"Awe!" he muttered getting off the sofa. "I did it again."

The persistent sound of his commlink made him touch the side of his head. "Yeah?" he said, sounding annoyed.

"Bulkhead?" a strange sounding voice on the other end spoke.

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is not important," the voice said. "I am afraid I have some bad news for you."

"Bad news? What kind of bad news?"

"I am calling from the police station," the caller replied. "Captain Fanzone wants to bring you in for questioning."

"For what?"

"Sari Sumdac is dead," the caller replied in a raspy voice. "It seems she was squashed by something big and you're the prime suspect.'

The giant green robots optics bugged out of his face plate. "What?!"

* * *

On the other end of the line Sari put her hand over her mouth to cover her snickers. "Yes, Sari's body was brought in earlier this evening. She was flat as a pancake. Captain Fanzone said that whoever is responsible did it out of anger. You don't happen to have anger issues do you?"

Now she had to press her hand firmly over her mouth to keep from laughing. Since Bulkhead was the one she usually hung out with just as much as Bumblebee, it seemed only right for him to be the next bot to prank after Bumblebee. And it seemed to be working great.

* * *

"I—"

"I wouldn't think about running," the caller went on. "Because with your size you'll be really easy to find."

"Wha—"

But the caller cut the connection before he could finish his question.

* * *

Sari nearly fell off the bed with laughter. "He's going to be scarred for life!"

She sat back up thinking that over. "Then again it's wasn't very nice." she shook her head.

"Awe, he doesn't know it was me. He'll be fine." She then looked for her phone and realized she'd dropped it on the floor. She leaned over to pick it up, then thought for a moment.

"Let's see… who would be the next good bot to prank?" she murmured out loud, pursing her lips as she considered her options. "Oh I know!" She laughed and then began dialing another frequency. Oh this would be just too sweet!

She finished putting in the frequency and held the phone to her ear, waiting for an answer.

* * *

Prowl was in his room, mediating and enjoying the chill in the air and the feeling of newly fallen leaves under his body. Fall was a nice season though he always got paranoid when the leaves started falling off his trees at the beginning of the season.

His meditations were interrupted by a chirping sound in his commlink. Sighing with annoyance he put his fingers to the side of his head and activated it. "What do you want, Bumblebee?" he demanded. "How many times have I told you about—"

"I am not Bumblebee," a strange voice responded on the other end.

"You're not?"

"No I work for Lockdown," the caller replied.

"Lockdown?!" Prowl hadn't expected anymore contact with the bounty hunter.

"Yes, I am his new partner," the caller replied. "he trusts me and tells me everything."

"Why are you calling me?"

"He told me something that I felt was important for you to know..." the caller paused then blurted out. "Prowl, Lockdown is your father!"

"_What?!"_

Click.

* * *

Sari fell off her bed in hysterics, her phone clattering along the floor as it flew from her hand. "Poor Prowl, he's gonna have an identity crisis now! Hahahaha!"

Just then Professor Sumdac opened her bedroom door. "Sari, are you all right?" he asked, poking his head in.

"Yes, Dad," she said, sitting up.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I heard a thumping sound.."

"I was just listening to music," she replied. "Nothing to worry about."

"All right," he said. "Try not to make so much noise."

"All right, Dad."

He shut the door.

Sari sighed in relief and retrieved her phone, then climbed back onto the bed. "Now, who should I call next?" There were only two left, Optimus and Ratchet.

"Hmmm," she purred. Whatever she did next, she would need to try and keep it down. She didn't want her dad to figure out what she was doing and she didn't want to risk getting into trouble. She might be smarter now and she might look like a teenager, but… this was still her dad's place, and there were still some rules she had to obey in order to live here.

"Oh let's see," she murmured. "Eenie, meenie, minie, moe… Looks like I'm calling you, Optimus!" She chuckled. "And I know just what to say, too." She started dialing in his commlink frequency.

* * *

Optimus Prime had just finished handing out some candy to a bunch of kids dressed up as… Transformers... when his commlink started clicking. Instantly he put his fingers to his head and activated it. "Hello?"

"Optimus Prime?" a business-like female voice on the other end said.

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Firestar," the female voice replied. "The higher ups asked me to contact you."

"What is it?" Optimus wanted to know, thinking something was wrong. "Are the Decepticons attacking?"

"Oh no it's nothing bad like that," was the reply. "But it does involve you and your crew."

"What do you mean?"

Now the voice grew totally serious. "Optimus Prime, you are hereby ordered back to Cybertron to stand trial for treason and many other crimes too horrible to mention from chewing with your mouth open to pushing old lady-bots down the stairs."

"What?"

"We will be sending Sentinel Prime to earth to replace you." "Firestar" added. "If you want to avoid trouble I would advise waiting for us to come because if you run we will find you! We have ways of weeding out perpetrators!"

Something about the call didn't seem right. "May I ask—"

Click.

* * *

Not long after Ratchet's commlink began to click. He was in the middle of fixing the scanner and wasn't happy about being bothered while he was working. "Yeah, who is this?" he demanded, activating his commlink.

"Ratchet...," a low voice on the other endsaid, "Don't ask who this is. But I have some bad news about Sari. You remember when you operated on her, after she lost control and you had to use your EMP generator? Well... apparently you unhooked something vital. She started out okay, then she was in pain for a while... then she DIED."

Ratchet nearly dropped his wrench. "What?!"

"Yes, I am afraid it is true."

"Who is this?" he demanded.

Click.

* * *

Sari couldn't help it this time. She simply could not contain the laughter anymore, and now she was freely able to let it all loose. There was no one left to call so she didn't have to compose herself any longer, so she simply allowed herself to thoroughly crack up.

After a minute or two her dad opened her door again and peeked in. "Sari?" he asked, then stepped into the room when he heard the laughter. "Sari, what is so funny?"

"Oh, Dad!" she exclaimed, choking for breath in-between guffaws. "Uh, nothing!"

Sumdac was now looking at her a little suspiciously. "Sari, if I find that you have put pinecones into my bed again like you did last year on Halloween…"

Sari was shaking her head. She then managed to regain her composure enough to talk straight. "No, Dad," she said, shaking her head. "I didn't do anything."

"Then what were you laughing at?"

"Uh…" she glanced around her room quickly, then spotted something down on the floor beside her bed. Perfect! She reached down and snatched it up. "I was just reading a funny article in this new magazine I got the other day," she told him.

"Then what was it doing on the floor?" her father asked.

"I must have dropped it while I was laughing." She then opened it up and pretended to read it, then snickered indicatively.

"I see," Sumdac said, eyeing her somewhat warily. "Well, whatever is in there, it must have been pretty funny. But please try to keep it down in here, I am trying to work on a new design schematic down the hall."

"Okay Dad," Sari said with a nod. "I'll be quiet."

Sumdac nodded, then left the room.

Once the door was shut Sari tossed the magazine aside and sighed, leaning back on her bed and folding her arms behind her head, staring up at the ceiling.

"I wonder if I should apologize to them," she muttered to herself as she replayed the prank calls through her mind. "Nah," she said with a grin. "I'll do it tomorrow. That'll give them plenty of time to freak over what I told them," she chuckled.

* * *

A short time after "Firestar" broke contact Optimus Prime headed into the living room to give his comrades the bad news when he discovered them all standing in the room looking like they'd already heard the news for themselves.

"I am sorry," he said. "I couldn't do anything about it."

The others looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm being arrested," Optimus replied.

"Arrested?" Bumblebee exclaimed. "For what?"

"Apparently I pushed Beta down the stairs," the Prime replied, scratching his head. "Though I have no memory of doing so… and Sentinel Prime is being sent to earth to replace me."

"What?!"

Now it was obvious that the others had no idea what he was talking about. "Didn't you know that already?" he asked.

"No," Prowl replied.

"Then why do you all look like you got your parts rusted?"

Bumblebee was the first to speak up. "Wasp contacted me," he explained. "He says he's coming to get me." the yellow Autobot looked toward the window. "He said he's going to embarrass me by making me do the chicken dance."

Prowl looked at him funny. "Chicken dance?" he asked. "Do you even know what that is?"

"And you do?"

"Yes," Prowl replied. "But I can't explain it to you without doing it myself and I have no intention of giving you an example."

Bee couldn't help but grin. "Why? Is it embarrassing?"

"If it wasn't Wasp would never want you to do it."

Bumblebee frowned. He folded his arms. "I don't see why Wasp is still after revenge anyway," he grumbled. "I already told him it wasn't my fault. I thought he said he forgave me."

"_Wasp_ did." Bulkhead pointed out. "_Waspinator_ didn't."

Optimus looked at Prowl who seemed really upset about something. "What's wrong, Prowl?" he asked him.

The cyber ninja shrugged. "It's not important," he said evasively.

Now everyone seemed interested. "Come on, Prowl," Bulkhead encouraged. "You can tell us."

"Do you promise not to judge me?" he asked them.

"Of course," Ratchet replied. "Why would we judge you?"

"Because well..." he hesitated then blurted out. "I got a call from somebody and they told me Lockdown is my father!"

The others stared at him. "What?" he demanded.

"Lockdown is your father?" Bumblebee asked.

"That's what the person who called said," Prowl said with a frown, looking a bit awkward and uncomfortable.

"How is that possible?" Optimus exclaimed, his optics widening.

"I do not know," Prowl replied, shaking his head.

"Well the call I got was worse," Bulkhead spoke up, before anyone else could say anything more on the subject. "I got told that Sari is dead, and that I'm the biggest suspect."

"What?!" Ratchet exclaimed. "I got a call where someone said Sari was dead because I unhooked something vital when I operated on her after her upgrade!"

Now everyone started talking at once, each bot equally confused and baffled over the situation. Finally Prowl held up a servo and yelled over everyone's voices, "Everyone, listen to me!"

The others fell silent and looked at him. It was rare for Prowl to raise his voice to that volume, so when he did it was a real attention-getter.

"Sari once told me something that humans do sometimes on this planet," Prowl told them, once he had their attention. "Something called 'prank phone calls'."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Bumblebee spoke up. "She said it's when people call other people to say something weird or scary to get them going."

"Well bots," Optimus said slowly, "I think we've just been pranked. It's the only thing that makes sense, especially since we've all been told different, disturbing things in the same night."

"The question is who would do this?" Prowl mused out loud, touching his chin thoughtfully. "It would have to be someone who knows us, and knows our commlink frequencies." Suddenly his optics widened. "Sari!" he exclaimed out loud.

"Sari?" Bumblebee said in disbelief.

"Why would Sari do that?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was just Halloween 'fun' or whatever," Optimus suggested with a shrug.

"It wasn't fun _or_ funny," Ratchet griped. "Nothing about this is funny! It nearly gave me a spark-attack."

"I think that that is the general idea," Prowl murmured. "However, I think that it is customary to return the favor when you have had a prank pulled on you."

"What're you saying, we get Sari back?" Bumblebee asked.

Prowl folded his arms and smiled. "That is exactly what I am saying."

_A/N_

_Meh it's not that great. I had some good ideas but filling in the blank spots was a killer. Sorry Marshall I used my own idea for Bumblebee. Yours just wasn't... eh never mind. When Sari used her phone she covered her mouth with the piece of her helmet that protects it. The thing can alter her voice as well.. well in this story it can. _


End file.
